Truth or Take it
by Tyanyu
Summary: Kouji's is now forced to break up with Kouichi, with Takuya treatening the twins' lives. Look, a chapter update!
1. A Crush

Okay, this jest popped into my head, and I thinks it's rather cyute and all.. so 

have fun!

"Hey you two!! Having a good time?!" Takuya shouted above the noise of the party.

The twins turned to look at Takuya and smiled.

Their school was having a dance for once, for they were raising money for some project they were starting.

_'Probably more books for more homework..'_ Kouichi smiled at that thought. The night was going especially well for him. For one, he hadn't blushed once at the sight of his brother, Kouji. 

Kouichi adored the sight and attraction of him. Kouichi knew it. He _was_,for one, gay. But he didn't have a complete problem with that. He had known he was gay since he first announced his first crush to his mother. She was pretty much shocked, who really wouldn't be, knowing your son was attracted to another boy. But Kouichi had forgotten about that crush. Kouichi thought he would never really find another boy as lovely and handsome as him. But then he saw Kouji.

"Having fun Kouichi?"

Kouichi snapped back into reality at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Uh…. Yea I am.." he answered awkwardly.

Kouji smiled. He was happy that his brother was having a good time, as was he.

"Hey lookie! It's the wonder twins!" a voice said from behind them. The two boys both whirled around to find a girl standing there.

Takuya came in between Kouji and Kouichi. "Hey Jenn!" he greeted the girl. She smiled. "All having fun?" she asked. "Yep!" They all replied in unison.

_'Just a couple more hours to go for this party! Then the surprise for Kouji at my house!'_

**Author: **Is this worth continuing? Tell me your thoughts, minna!!


	2. A Try

Author: How bout that? I got a couple of reviews ^_^

I will continue!!

~*~

Kouichi and Kouji walked home after the party was over. They had left Takuya to help clean up the mess. (Hehe)

They soon arrived at Kouichi's house, for Kouji was staying over for a sleep over.

His stuff was all there.

~*~

"We're home!" Kouichi announced as they got to his house. "Welcome back!" their mother greeted.

"Are you two going to sleep now?"

"Yea, c'mon Kouji!"

Kouji followed his brother into his room. Kouichi sat back on his bed. "You don't have to change yet.." he told Kouji. Kouji looked up and smiled. 

Kouichi bounced off his bed and took Kouji by the arm. "I wanna tell ya something.." he said to Kouji as he dragged him back outside.

~*~

"So what's up Kouichi?" Kouji asked.

"Ah…. Gotta tell you somethin'.."

"What?"

"It's.. a secret.. so don't tell anyone.."

"Okay, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Kouichi walked a little towards Kouji. _I'm guessing this is it.. _

He was only inches away from Kouji. Without thinking, Kouichi pressed his lips against Kouji's, forcing him into a kiss.

Kouji's eyes widened.

~^~^~

Author: Okay, not so long, but I'm trying to get the… er… plot down.. is this worth continuing? Tell me!!


	3. A Rejection

Author: Chizu, when I got home there were all these reviews o.o; is this story that good? Wow…

Kouji then immediately pulled back. He stared, widened eyed at his brother. His breathing was deeper, as was Kouichi's.

"Ah…. That's kind of what I wanted to tell you.. Kouji.." 

"I truly love you.." Kouichi said in an almost whisper. 

Kouji just stared shocked at his brother. Then, raising his hand, SLAP!

Kouichi back up a few steps after Kouji slapped him. Kouji looked at Kouichi for a second, then ran back into the house.

SLAM!

~*~*~

Kouichi slowly made his way into his bedroom. Kouji, who was sitting on his brother's bed, was doing something in a notebook. He glanced up and left without a word, silently passing Kouichi.

_'He left his notebook here..' _Kouichi thought, sitting down on the bed and opened the notebook.

He gasped.

Inside the notebook were drawings. Drawings of Digimon, but not just any regular Digimon. 

"Duskmon.. Velgmon.." Kouichi mumbled as he turned the pages, staring in amazement at the excellence of his brother's work. 

"Amazing.."

Kouichi then heard Kouji coming up the stairs and quickly closed the notebook. 

Kouji came in, stared at Kouichi for a second, took his notebook and a pen and went back downstairs.

Kouichi sighed.

"This is a good sign.." he whispered to himself.

~*~*~

Kouichi decided, instead of waiting for Kouji to come back, that he should just go to sleep. He quickly changed into his PJs and slumped into his bed, turning off the big light and leaving the night light on.

"I.. hope Kouji doesn't hate me that much.."

~*~*~

Kouji soon made his way back upstairs to go to bed. _'Wow.. what a freaky day.. it was first the dance and now.. Kouichi.. he..' _

He opened the door to find his twin asleep. _'Good.. he's asleep..'_

Kouji went into the bathroom and changed into his PJs. He then made his way into his sleeping bag. He slowly closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when..

~*~*~

Kouichi got out of his bed, made his way into his bathroom, and shut the door. 

Five minutes later..  

Kouji reopened his eyes. He heard a drawer opening in the bathroom. Kouji made his ways up and to the door. 

He slightly opened it.

Kouji then gasped horrified at what he saw next..

Kouichi was standing there, shirtless, with a knife. 

Kouji watched his brother, careful to find out what he was going to do with that knife.

Kouichi brought the knife to his left arm and pressed the side on his skin, making it bleed. Kouji stared wide-eyed.

Then, Kouichi began to sing..

_"Imagine there's no heaven,  
It's easy if you try,  
No hell below us,  
Above us only sky,  
Imagine all the people  
living for today...  
  
Imagine there's no countries,  
It isn't hard to do,  
Nothing to kill or die for,  
No religion too,  
Imagine all the people  
living life in peace...  
  
Imagine no possessions,  
I wonder if you can,  
No need for greed or hunger,  
A brotherhood of man,  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...  
  
You may say I'm a dreamer,  
but I'm not the only one,  
I hope some day you'll join us,  
And the world will live as one_."

Kouji stared surprised at his brother. _'I didn't know he could sing that well..' _

Kouichi drew a line on his arm with the knife, blood trickling out.

"AH!" He then fell to the floor, clutching his arm, which was still bleeding.

"Kouichi!!"

Kouji quickly ran to his brother's side, kneeling down beside him.

"Kouji.."

Kouichi looked over at his arm, with was nearly covered with blood, his own blood.

"Kouji.. I.." 

"Never mind.. where's the first aid kit?" Kouji asked, opening the sink doors. Kouichi blinked. "It's.. right there.." he said, trying to point with his right hand but soon having to keep it clutching his left.

Kouji quickly got it out and started doing first aid, soon finishing by wrapping it in a bandage.

Kouichi stared surprised at Kouji for a second, then looked away. 

"C-Can you tell me why you.. cut yourself?" Kouji asked nervously.

His twin nodded. "I-I.. do it when.. I do something.. bad.." he replied. Kouichi then turned his body to show Kouji another cut line, it was too big to be a knife.

"I-I.. I made this when.. I was Duskmon.. I did it after I had hurt you.. I'm sorry.." Kouichi said, looking away again.

"Kouichi.." Kouji said, nearly in tears. "I-I.. heard you sing that song.." 

Kouichi looked back at his brother. "Sorry.." Kouji mumbled.

Kouichi then pulled his troubled brother close so that Kouji's head was resting on his bare chest. 

Kouji blushed a deep red. He had never been so close to someone before now. It felt.. nice. Kouji smiled.

Kouichi started stroking Kouji's long hair. It was extremely soft. 

"I'm sorry Kouji.." 

Kouji looked up to see his twin looking very miserable. Kouji crawled up to rest his head on Kouichi's shoulder. Kouji then put his right arm around him.

Kouichi blushed quite a bit. "For what?" Kouji asked, stroking his brother's hair with his right hand. 

"For.. kissing you.. I'm sorry.."

"Why would you be sorry about that?"

Kouichi looked back at his black haired brother. "I thought.. you would hate me for that.." Kouichi stated back. Kouji shook his head.

"I was.. just shocked.. you like me that way.." Kouji whispered.

"I'm.. sorry I.. do.."  

"Please.. don't be sorry.. I'm sorry.. Kouichi.." Kouji said before pulling Kouichi into a kiss.

A moan escaped Kouichi's throat as he pressed harder on the kiss. He then slipped in tongue in Kouji's mouth, making the shorter boy blush. Kouji moved his own tongue in Kouichi mouth, feeling around. Kouji could then feel his brother's tongue rub against the bottom of his own. 

Kouji then reluctantly broke the kiss. He was blushing like mad, and was out of breath, as was Kouichi.

"Ah.. s-s-s-s-sorry.." Kouji uttered out, quickly looking away, still in his brother's arms. Kouichi put his right hand on Kouji's cheek, making the bandana boy blush like crazy. 

"Why sorry?"

~^~^~^~^~

Author: Ah… should I continue this fic? Cause.. I'm almost out of creepy ideas..

And the whole French kissing scene was just I kissed my BF.. who dumped me two days later -_-;

THX for all the reviews!!!!!

Ja!


	4. An Idea

Author: I better get 100000000 reviews for this, I'm going into the dark reaches of my KouKou stories….  Plotnesss!

~^!^~

_"Ah.. s-s-s-s-sorry.." Kouji uttered out, quickly looking away, still in his brother's arms. Kouichi put his right hand on Kouji's cheek, making the bandana boy blush like crazy. _

_"Why sorry?"_

Kouichi leaned over and lightly kissed Kouji on the lips. The, pulling away, he asked again "Why sorry?"

"C-c-c-cause.." Kouji mumbled out, laying his head on his brother's chest. He could feel Kouichi's heart beat. _'I could.. so get used to this..' _Kouji thought. He gently licked Kouichi chest, sending shivers down his back. Kouichi then unknowingly pulled Kouji as close to him as he could.

Kouji turned bright crimson red. "Ah.. do you think it would be odd to make out in the bathroom..? I mean.. if Mom comes in and finds us like this.. she's going to wonder.." Kouji exclaimed suddenly. Kouichi smiled.

"Then, let's go back to bed."

~*~*~

The two boys woke up early next morning. Both of them, naked. 

"Ah.. Kouichi?"

"Yeah?"

".. Don't you think we should get dressed just in case Mom comes in and see us.. like this?"

Kouichi wrapped his arms around Kouji and started to stroke his back. 

"I guess you're right.."

Kouji pulled Kouichi closer to his body, blushing as he did so. Kouji then looked away.

"What's wrong Kouji?"

"It's.. embarrassing.."

"I'm guessing it must be for you.."

Kouji didn't say anything. 

"D-do you think that was a good idea to… uh.."

Kouichi then responded by pulling Kouji in a passionate kiss.  Then they both withdrew from the kiss.

"If you wanted to do it, Kouji, I'm fine with that.."

"B-but you.."

"I'm fine."

Kouji gently started to stroke his brother's hair. 

"What's wrong Kouichi..?"

"It's.. just.."

"What?"

".. nothing"

"It's probably not nothing at all.. just say it, Kouichi.."

"I…don't think I was a virgin before I had sex with you.."

"What?!" 

~^~^~

Author: I just love cliffhangers! Don't you? This turns into an interesting story, but I'm gonna have to up the rating.. yep..

Ja!


	5. A Truth

Author: *starts singing * iiiiiiit's early in the morning!!! And I feel like shit!! I must go swimming, daaaaaamn it! Pauuuulllla Abdual issss on the song, gonna play all long.

*Ahem*

Anyways, this story seems to be going well.. I think.. and BTW I don't own John Lennon's song. It's as song I know how to sing because in my school they make us sing it..

~^~^~^~

_"It's probably not nothing at all.. just say it, Kouichi.."_

_"I…don't think I was a virgin before I had sex with you.."_

_"What?!"_

Kouji leapt up to stare at Kouichi in shock. 

"What d-d-do you mean by that?"

"…. It's too embarrassing to tell.. " Kouichi muttered out, still lying on the bed.

Kouji stared. _'Kouichi.. can you please tell me?'_

~@~ Flash Back ~@~

_Kouichi walked along the park path on a very hot and sunny day. Luckily the trees provided shade for the shorthaired boy._

"Ah.." Kouichi groaned as he sat down on a park bench, pulling out his water bottle. He wanted to hurry,  he was going to see Kouji today, for it was their birthday, and Kouichi wanted to spend the entire day with his little brother. 

_Kouichi got up and started walking again._

_~*~*~_

_"I must have gotten lost.."   Kouichi mumbled to himself. _

_He was now in a part of the woods that was almost completely dark._

_What Kouichi didn't know was that someone was watching him.._

_~*~*~_

_In a steady quick movement, the man had jumped Kouichi from behind and put a gag on his mouth. Kouichi then tried to break free, but the man had grabbed his wrists. _

_The man forced Kouichi onto the ground, lying on his back. Kouichi tried to break away, call for anything, but he couldn't. He started to panic. The man then tied his wrists above Kouichi's head with what looked like a bandana. _

_  Kouichi tried screaming for help, but couldn't on account of the gag in mouth. It just came out as a muffled yell._

_Kouichi could then feel his shoes being pulled off. Kouichi tried to look up, but the man came over and clasped his hand over Kouichi throat. He choked. _

_Kouichi then felt his pants being undone and pulled off. The man then touched the one place on Kouichi that made him gasp and choke on his gag. _

_The man then pulled off his boxers and Kouichi felt a cold draft. Tears formed in Kouichi's eyes. The man released the now near seduced Kouichi's gag._

_The tears were now rolling down Kouichi's cheek. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He felt so.. violated. _

_A scream filled the forest, only one Kouichi could hear._

_~*~*~_

_Kouichi woke up late into the night. He was dazed and confused. "What happened.." he asked himself._

_ Kouichi tried to move his hands. _

_He couldn't. _

_Kouichi looked up to see they were tied to a pole, a lamp pole. He looked down to see he was naked, and covered in sweat. "No.." Kouichi whispered out into the darkness of the night._

_"Kouji.." he whispered, slipping out of consciousness._

_~*~*~_

_"Oh my God!!! Someone quickly call 911*!!"_

_Sirens were heard. _

_"Oh my God! Someone help him!!" _

_A police officer quickly came over, a firefighter following right behind him. The officer promptly untied the boy's hands, the firefighter then wrapping him in a blanket._

_"Someone get this boy to the hospital!!"_

_~*~*~_

_The ambulance quickly raced to the hospital. _

_"Load him on the stretcher!"_

_The doctors did so and rushed him in the ER._

_~*~*~ _

The phone started ringing at the Kimura residents. 

"Hello?" Ms Kimura said answering  the phone.

**'Are you Akiko, Ms. Kimura?' **

"Yes I am. Who is this?"

**' This is the Fuugi* Hospital' **

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Kouichi?"

**'I regret to tell you that he is here at the hospital with pneumonia.. and..'**

"And what..? Tell me!!"

What the doctor said next made Ms. Kimura drop the phone with a thud.

~@~ **End Of Flashback **~@~

"Is that.. it?" Kouji asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Yea.. that's about what happened.. I'm sorry I never told you about that sooner.."

Kouichi answered solemnly.

"Mom told me you were out too long and you had gotten lost.. then you came home and you caught pneumonia.."

Kouichi nodded.

"But you didn't…. you had gotten raped.."

~^~^~

**Author: **I can't believe how long it took to write that one scene.. gomen for the short chapter.. should I up the rating?

Thank you for all these reviews!!

^___^

next chapter up sooner or later XD


	6. A Path

Author: Well, I guess it's about time I updated. I swear writer's block can be so darn evil to a person. This kinda blends in with another story I was making. And so I might have to up the rating.

~^~^~

"Mom told me you were out too long and you had gotten lost.. then you came home and you caught pneumonia.."

Kouichi nodded.

_"But you didn't…. you had gotten raped.."_

Kouji and Kouichi quickly got dressed soon after that. 

"Kouichi?"

"Yea?" 

"Um… was it true you were raped?" Kouji asked.

Kouichi looked over at his brother and nodded.

He then sighed.

"Kouji, can you help me change the… er… sheets?"

Kouji blushed a small bit. "Yea.." he simply replied.

~*~*~

Soon after the two were finished, they headed into the kitchen for an early breakfast.

Kouichi opened the fridge and looked inside. 

"Well.. let's see what _is _edible.." Kouichi muttered, checking over the contents.

Kouji smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.

Kouichi closed the fridge and sat down at the table, across from Kouji.

"Ne, Kouji?"

Kouji didn't look up. He looked as though he was studying the table.

Kouichi smiled and flicked his brother on the forehead.

Kouji quickly looked up and glared at his brother.

Kouichi grinned. 

"Why did you flick me?" Kouji asked.

"Cause you weren't listening to me!" Kouichi grinned.

Kouji glared at him. "What's for breakfast?" Kouji asked, laying his head in his arms on the table.

"Is toast okay, Kouji-chan?" Kouichi asked, getting up and heading back to the counter.

Kouji looked up. "Don't call me that.." he said before returning to the position he was before.

Kouichi looked over at his half asleep twin and smiled.

"You sleepy?" he asked.

"Mm..mhm"

"Is toast okay for my Kouji-chan?" 

A mumble was heard from Kouji that sounded something between "don't call me that" and "yea.. toast is good…"

Kouichi plopped some toast into the toaster and sat down beside his new koibito.

"So.. what's on your mind Kouji-chan?"

Kouji looked up. "Do you think this.. was right to do?"

Kouichi tilted his head slightly, staring blankly at Kouji.

"What do you mean? Did you not want to do.. that?"

Kouji shook his head. "No.. it's just.. do you think we should have done that so soon? I mean we are.. brothers.." Kouichi nodded.

"Yea.. I guess.. but.. if you didn't wanna do that, you could have just told me, kay?"

Kouji nodded.

Kouichi smiled. "So, are we okay now? Or is this gonna be our first lover's tiff?"

Kouji looked up and grinned. "Yea.. we're okay.."

POP!

The toast had come up.

~*~*~

"Oooo.. Kouichi lookie at that!!" Kouji exclaimed, pointing at something. Kouichi looked over at what he was pointing at.

A roller coaster.

Kouichi shuddered. He _hated_ roller coasters. 

"Oi!! Wonder twins!"  A voice yelled from behind them.

The twins turned around to find Jenn and Takuya standing there.

Jenn flashed a smile.

Jenn was a pretty attractive girl, if you thought about it for a while. She was pretty short for her age of 13. Her brunette hair was down to her neck and her bangs fell were parted in the front of her face, revealing her brown eyes. She was wearing a tight jeans with a leather string on the front and a black tank top that revealed a bit of her chest.

In other words, she looked hot.

Takuya, on the other hand, was wearing a black T-shirt that had flames on the bottom with grey shiny pants on.

"So how are you two liking the amusement park?" Takuya asked.

"Fun!" they both answered together. Jenn smiled.

"How many rides have you two been on today?" she asked.

"None, actually.." Kouichi answered, turning to Kouji.

"Kouichi's too scared to go on a roller coaster.." Kouji said in an as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

Kouichi glared at him. "Well YOU'RE the one who doesn't wanna go in the haunted house! Meanie!"

"I just.. don't like those things! People like jump out and you and scare you!!"

"That's the point!" Kouichi retorted back. "I don't like roller coasters because they scare the living crap out of me!"

"GUYS!"

The twins turned to stare at Jenn, the one who had shouted. 

"I got an idea! Let's go on the Tilt A Whirl!"  Takuya exclaimed.

The others face's paled.

~*~*~

"Wow guys! Wasn't that fun?!" Takuya yelled as they got out of the ride.

The others just groaned.

"That.. was so.. unpleasant.." Jenn muttered as they walked towards the food court and sitting down at a table, the others sitting down as well.

"I'm not feeling too well… Kouichi.. can we go home..?" Kouji mumbled.

Kouichi smiled.

"Sure Kouji, but do ya wanna already? I mean, we just got here a while ago.." Kouichi stated.

Kouji groaned, making the others laugh a bit.

"Haha okay, but.." 

"Kouji, can I talk to you for a second?" Takuya interrupted.

Kouji looked from Takuya to Kouichi, then back to the brunette. 

"Sure I guess. I'll be right back, Kouichi." Kouji said, getting up and following Takuya.

Jenn smiled and turned to Kouichi.

"He your boyfriend?" She asked almost innocently.

Kouichi blushed deeply and nodded.

Jenn grinned. "I just love boys who love others boys.." 

"You mean you're attracted to gay boys?" Kouichi asked, his chin resting on his hands.

"No, I just like 'em!" Jenn replied. Kouichi sweatdropped.

"So whom do you like?" he asked Jenn.

"No body, but whenever someone will like me that way, I'll gladly date.." Jenn replied. Kouichi frowned.

"That's not too good.."

"It's better than staying single and a virgin!" Jenn said right back.

Kouichi blushed slightly.

~*~*~

Takuya watched as Kouji caught up to him. They were now behind a carnival stand.

"What's.. up?" Kouji asked.

"What's up with _you_?!?!" Takuya yelled, shoving Kouji onto the trailer wall and shoved his fist into Kouji's cheek.

Kouji groaned in pain. "Why the hell did you do that…?!" he yelled back at Takuya.

Kouji then gasped slightly. Takuya had on a very evil smile.

He then moved his hand under the longer haired boy's shirt, tracing his fingers along Kouji's spine.

He shivered.

"I can make you _much _better.. you should be mine.. Kouji.." Takuya whispered into Kouji's ear. 

"N-N-No.. I can't.. I.." Kouji gasped suddenly when Takuya lifted Kouji's shirt and licked his chest gently.

Takuya then held the bandana boy's arms and sucked slightly on his nipple.

Kouji felt tears forming in his eyes. _'Oh God.. please let him not do this.. please don't let him do this.. oh God..'_

"We're gonna have fun tonight, aren't we..? Ne… Kouji?"

~^~^~

Author: Awww poor Kouji.. I'm evil for doing this, aren't I? Oh yea.. definitely..  it's not that I don't like Takouji fics, it's just it has to be this way for the fic. Hehe.. thank you for all these reviews, ppl!

And thx Link- Hero of the Winds for the review, I don't know about posting it on the DMF though… heh maybe..

Ciao! 


	7. A Heartbreak

Author: I haven't updated since the 30 … man I'm late.

Ah well. I might as well bring in my muses in here. 

Kouichi: I have a road named after me!!

Kouji: Neat… I wanna river ;_;

Author:  I had a restaurant named after me!!

Kouichi: But shouldn't we get on with the fic? 

Author: I wanna answer some reviews!! I've never done that before!!

Blackfire- *winks* you never know… hehe

no one- ^^; eh sorry if my fic damaged your brain… hehe

blue_Sparrow- well, thanks for review!

AnGie- Takuya's insane XP

Pepper- I know whatcha mean.. OOC ness 

Chibi Anime Girl- me too… but I do like to make them..

Bilbo-san- A Takoukou? I don't know if I can fit Takuya in there…

RAVENCLAWPUNKg- Yea! KouKou rocks!

no one in particular- well… Takuya has to be bad for this story… and I'm female!

death of an angel- ehh… er… the twins will have justice?

Li1aznvi3tgrl- XD the first thing you said is my new catchphrase for the day!

Stacey- paperclip…? I'm scared… you know my weakness… all except the.. ah!! No!

Now on with the story! W00t!

~^~^~^~

_Kouji felt tears forming in his eyes. 'Oh God.. please let him not do this.. please don't let him do this.. oh God..'_

_"We're gonna have fun tonight, aren't we..? Ne… Kouji?"_

"Takuya.. please don't.."

"Kouji, you know you want to.."

"No.. I don't.. p-please don't.."

Takuya had just dragged a very pissed Kouji to his house.

"Tell me Kouji, are you a virgin?" 

Kouji said nothing.

Takuya came closer to his face and licked his cheek, making Kouji shudder.

"Are you..?"

"I-I'm not… sure…,"  Kouji lied.

Takuya smirked and pulled off Kouji's shirt. "I know you're lying."

"H-How..?" 

"I watch you. I watch you whenever I see you, Kouji. I'd watch every tempting muscle and curve on you body. So… enticing.."

Kouji gulped slightly.

'God.. Kouichi.. help me…' 

~*~*~

"So where do you think Takuya and your brother are, Kouichi?" Jenn asked, walking with Kouichi. 

"Dunno… maybe they went home…" Kouichi answered, shrugging. Jenn sighed.

"I'll try calling Kouji's house, okay?," the blue haired boy assured her.

"Alright.." Jenn finally said.

They arrived at a hotel. 

"So I guess.. this is… good-bye. You're leaving back to go to Canada tomorrow, right?"

Jenn nodded. "I kinda like it here, in Japan. 

They walked up to the elevator, Jenn getting in it.

Kouichi smiled. "I'm sure you'll be able to visit here again."

"Yeah, bye…and good luck with Kouji" 

And with that, the elevator closed.

~*~*~

Kouichi arrived back at his house at 9:00 PM. 

'Hmm mom is probably asleep… but still, I gotta sneak into my room quietly…' 

Kouichi then tiptoed to his room. He reached for the door handle when…

"KOUICHI KIMURA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

_'Damn…'_  Kouichi cursed in his mind.

"At.. the carnival… Mom.." he answered.

"THIS LATE?!?!" Kouichi's mom screamed back. Kouichi cringed.

"Yeah.. it's only 9:00 PM, mom.." 

"Oh.." Ms Kimura said, glancing at the microwave clock. "Must have forgot to set the clock back after the power outage… sorry.."

Kouichi nodded and relaxed on the couch. "I'm tired…" he moaned to his mom. She gave a small laugh.

Kouichi flicked on the TV. 

"There has been reports of small abductions in the area of small children. Police are trying to find any information anyone has on the kidnapper."

The newscaster paused as another newscaster beside him handed him a piece of paper.

"This just in. It's the abductor's physical description. He has: ear length dirty blond hair with black and blue highlights. He is 6,1 feet tall and has a earring in his left ear. He was last seen wearing a black sweatshirt and brown dress pants. If you have any information on this man or have seen him, call police immediately. Now here's Mike, with the weather." 

The screen switched to a green screen with the temperatures on it. A man with gray hair stepped in front.

_"Now while today has been nice," _the man said, pointing to today's temperature, _" Tonight will expect some heavy rain. Tomorrow's high will be in the high 30's, around 39__º__ tomorrow, 41__º__ the next and to round off the week, the temperature will be a little cooler around 33__º."_

The screen switched back to the news desk.

"Now in world news, the forest fires still rages in British Columbia, Canada, causing many to leave their homes."

Kouichi turned the TV off.

_'Hmm… that's where Jenn is going tomorrow..' _he thought.

"Where's your brother, Kouichi?"

The shorthaired boy paled. He had forgotten where Kouji was after Takuya had gone to go talk to him!

_'What if Kouji had gotten run over? Or.. maybe a dog ate him? And maybe it was his dog!! He also could've have gotten raped or murdered or something!!!_

_…._

_Na, Kouji's smart enough to not get raped or murdered. He probably got lost. Or… something.'_

"He's… probably on his way h-" Just then, someone had slammed open the door.

The two turned to see who had slammed it.

Kouji.

"Oh there you are, Kouji! Where have you been? I was so worried about you!!" Ms. Kimura cooed in a sweet tone.

Kouichi got up and looked Kouji over. His clothes were rumpled a bit and it looked as though someone had torn them off and on in a hurry. Kouji himself looked pretty shaken up and he clearly looked like he had been crying. Other than that, he was soaking wet, due to the heavy rain outside.

"Mike said it would be like this…" Kouji mumbled.

~*~*~

Soon after Ms. Kimura had made Kouji have a bath ("Sheesh Mom! I'll have one later! Let me sleep!!!") The twins had both headed into Kouichi's room.

Kouichi sat down on his bed. "Kouji, come here. I wanna talk to you."

He nodded and sat down beside his brother. "Why were you out so late?" Kouichi asked with concern in his eyes. Kouji stared at his brother, trying to hold his tears back. "Kouichi," Kouji finally said after a long silence, " I-I… don't think we should continue this relationship any longer…"

Kouichi looked at his twin in surprise. "Why? Is there something bothering you?" Kouichi asked, not hiding the fact that he was taken aback by his brother's words.

"I just think… like… this isn't really going to go anywhere Kouichi. I mean… we can't get married… we're brothers… and what if someone finds out? What will they think? I'm really sorry Kouichi… really I am… but I just don't know if this relationship is going to really go anywhere. We should go out, find some girl… or in your case, a boy and then we can live our lives, happy. I love being with you Kouichi, but, we need to be with someone who isn't related to us. Then we can marry and have children and be happy. Please…" Kouji told Kouichi.

The elder twin just stared at Kouji, still not knowing what to say.

"Are you… sure?" Kouichi finally uttered.

"Yes…" Kouji replied, a tear trickling down his cheek. Kouichi pulled his brother into an embrace and started to cry softly. "Kouji… if you really think that… I-I'll try… but… it won't be easy for me. But whatever makes you happy, Kouji."

Kouji started to cry now, but more openly then his brother.

"I'm so sorry Kouichi!" Kouji cried out into his older brother's shoulder.

Kouichi just nodded.

"I… let's get some sleep bro." he told Kouji, pulling away from him.

Kouji slumped into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Soon Kouichi had turned off the light and lied down in his bed.

As soon as Kouji had made sure his twin was asleep, he started to cry.

"Why…? Why did that stupid Takuya have to do that to me? Why?," the longhaired boy started to mumbled.

He too, soon fell asleep, with a disturbing dream from earlier.

"Kouji, are you seeing anyone else besides me?" Takuya asked. Kouji groaned and struggled to move away, for Takuya was lying atop of him and with both of them stripped of their clothes. 

_"I was never seeing you, you jerk.." Kouji growled back._

_"Oooo feisty" Takuya licked his lips and then leaned over and licked Kouji's lips as well. The black haired boy tried to struggle and get away again._

_"Mmm… Kouji, now why do you want to get away from me? We're friends, I thought you'd like to have a little..," Takuya flashed a grin "…fun."_

_Kouji gulped. 'Why is Takuya doing this? I thought he was my friend.' Kouji's thoughts were in a whirl of confusion._

_"If you've been seeing anyone else, Kouji, you'd better tell me." Takuya said._

_"Or what?"_

_"Or… I'll kill anyone who's as close to you as I am. Got it?" Takuya warned dangerously. Kouji began to freak out. He then pushed Takuya off and punched him in the face._

_"You're lying!! You wouldn't kill anyone!!" Kouji yelled at the brunette._

_"Heh… then you don't know me very well, Kouji. You're mine and you're gonna stay that way."_

_Then Kouji got up, grabbed his clothes, raced to the bathroom, changed and ran out the door._

_He kept running, knowing Kouichi's house was well on the other side of town and that he would never make it before midnight. _

_Kouji collapsed on the ground, laying on his back and started to cry. _

~^~^~

Author: Well, I must say this story is going well..

Kouichi: Yep. And the whole BC forest fire thing… is real.

Author: I swear, I really don't like this thing. If anyone out there lives in the area or in BC, send your comments on what you think of the fire or how the forest fires affect you. Me, my Internet got cut of for a couple of days because of it.

Ciao!


	8. A Nothing

W00t! We have reached 80 reviews! 

…

I need to put more plot into these puppies. 

Review Time!

wand3ringspirit- KouKou rocks, doesn't it?

li1aznvi3tgrl- school… is evil. Yep.

anonymous-  interrupting? Reviews brighten my day!

A person that lives in B.C- really? What his name? Not that I'm nosy…

RAVENCLAWPUNKg- thx! Takuya does need "nice" lessons.

Whatdoyouthink- XD I just find what you said funny for some reason.

li1aznvi3tgrl- I'm a girl. And proud of it!!

CNitroJunkie- thx!

BlackFire4- Takuya did. I just have never had Sex Ed before and I can't write lemons or rape parts well.

Bilbo-san- 0_0 Me update sooner then!

Chibi Anime Grl- thx for the review!!

[BTW, I put chappies 3,4,5 and 6 together as one huge chapter so it seems a bit better.[

~^~^~

Kouichi groaned and slammed the button on his clock radio to put the alarm on snooze. 

''This is going to be a _fun _day…'' the blue-haired boy mumbled as he dragged himself out of bed.

He went over to his dresser, nearly tripping over Kouji, and picked out some clothes. Kouichi then glanced at the clock.

6:30.

_'Oh yeah… real fun.' _ 

The older twin then made his way to the kitchen to make some bacon and eggs.

_'Yummy. Kouji better like his eggs scrambled' _Kouichi grinned evilly at that thought.

Soon Kouji emerged from the bedroom. "What's for breakfast…?" he asked groggily.

Kouichi grinned again.

"Eggs… scrambled eggs."

Kouji looked at the eggs then at Kouichi. 

Glare.

'Oh what a wonderful day this will…be' 

~*~*~

Soon after breakfast, the twins sat down on the couch and decided to watch _Chicago_.

"I'm going out, Kouji." Kouichi got up and announced.

"Where?"

"Out the door. Why, did you think I was going to use the window?"

Kouji glared and gazed back to the show he was watching. He then pointlessly changed the channel, just blankly watching the screen.

"Hey Kouji, why you watching that?" Kouichi called from the front door.

"_I love you, you love me, we're a happy family_" Kouji's eyes quickly widened and changed the channel again.

The Playboy channel.

The longhaired boy shielded his eyes and changed the channel.

Exercise channel.

Kouji cured "Damn!" and changed the channel.

"_Now Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!"_

Kouji gave a yelp and turned the TV off. His twin, however, was laughing so hard he was on the floor.

"Could you leave already?" Kouji mumbled coldly.

Kouichi stopped and stared at his brother. "Alright…" he answered back.

He got up and left the house.

Kouji sighed and got up and went to the kitchen, pulling out some cold pizza. He sat down, devouring the piece.

"What a dumb, dumb, DUMB jerk I've been." Kouji mumbled to no one in particular.

~*~*~

Kouichi was walking. Walking to where, be what his feet would decide. He sighed.

"Hiyah!!" Kouichi suddenly jumped to avoid the stick from cracking his head open. The kid had a ponytail and was wearing a dark blue tank top with black pants.

Kouichi's eyes widened. "Omae…"

~*~*~

"Welcome home Jenn!" Jenn's mom said, pulling her daughter into a hug. Jenn herself didn't hug back, but instead pulled away.

"Why are you like that in public?" Jenn asked, looking down at the ground.

Jenn's mom looked shocked for a second, then whispered; "Listen young lady, if you want to be treated like an adult, act like one."

Jenn slightly cringed at that. 

"Where are your bags? We'll get them and go and see Buddy! He missed ya!"

Jenn sighed and made her way to the luggage carrier.

~*~*~

*Ring! * 

Kouji lazily reached over and flipped open his cell phone. 

"Hello?"

"Heh… I knew you'd be home…" Takuya voice cooed on the other line.

Takuya. 

He hurt Kouji.

All the hurt…

Pain…

"Why the hell are you calling me?" Kouji screamed into his cell phone.

"Why do you think…?"

"ANSWER ME FIRST!" Kouji yelled back.

"Your yelling doesn't scare me, Kouji."

"No!! Leave me alone!" Kouji yelled again before collapsing on the couch, out of breath.

"Meet me at my house." Then Takuya hung up.

Kouji stared at his cell phone for a few seconds before curling up on the couch and falling asleep.

~*~*~

"Yes?" The kid looked down at Kouichi.

"Who are you? You look like one of my friends I knew."

"Knew?" the kid asked questionably.

"Yeah, but she had to go back to Canada."

The kid stared down before offering a hand to help the blue-haired boy up. Gratefully, Kouichi took it.

"Thanks." He said, staring the kid right in the face.

"Jenn…"

~*~*~

Kouji suddenly woke up with the doorbell ringing. He groaned as he got up to answer it.

The longhaired boy nearly wanted to just die there.

Takuya.

Kouji then tried to slam the door in his face, but Takuya, being good with soccer and all, got in before he could close it.

Takuya smirked. "Hello…lover…" Kouji cringed almost instantly at that word.

"So… did you dump your good-for-absolutely-nothing brother of yours?"

~^~^~

Eh… o_o;

My plot got away from me again. 

I'm an only child in RL. Remember that. THIS IS FICTION!

R&R

Ciao! 

 


	9. A Listen

**Author: **I havebeen grounded from the computer for the last while, so don't expect any fast updates.

**Kouichi:  ***sighs* No time for the reviews, but next time…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Except Rebecca, Jenn and any other people you haven't heard of. 

**~*~*~**

 Kouji tried to close the door again, but Takuya shoved him to the wall. "What the hell do you want now!?" he yelled at the brunette, as he came dangerously close to him, too close for Kouji's own comfort. Takuya threw off his jacket by his shoes.

 "Kouji, you know you love me. Why don't you just admit it?" Takuya said, grinning that evil perverted grin of his. Kouji's eyes widened in fear as he tried to run out the front door.

 "Ah ah ah, you can't leave yet." Takuya then slammed the door shut and locked it. Kouji growled in frustration and bolt for the couch, this time making it.

 He quickly took one of the pillows and threw it fiercely into Takuya face.  He growled and threw it back. Kouji ducked in time, the pillow hitting a vase. 

 "Damn you, Takuya! Leave me alone!" Kouji screamed, getting up and leaping over the coffee table, running to his room and shutting the door.

Pounding. 

 Kouji leaned his head onto the door to hear for any sign of what Takuya was doing, while still pushing the door shut.

"Let me in! Kouji!" Kouji then heard Takuya sigh in frustration. 

Footsteps. 

A door opening, then closing.

 Kouji sighed. He opened the door a small ways. He stared at the mat where the guests and residents here usually put their shoes. There was no sign of Takuya's shoes or jacket anywhere. Kouji gave a small smile. Takuya was gone.

 He opened the door all the way and laid down on the couch, remembering the broken glass of the vase next to him. _'I'll clean it up later' _the raven-haired boy thought, closing his eyes.

_'Maybe this whole thing was just a bad dream. A really, really bad dream.'_

Kouji smiled. It was a bad dream, at least in his mind it was.

Boom. The lights went out.

Kouji quickly shot up and pulled his knees to his chest. He knew who it was.

He was scared.

"Takuya… you're here. I know you are." Kouji whispered.

Silence.

"Come out…" Kouji shut his eyes tight. _'Why does this feel like a horror film?' _he wondered.

"You're smart, lover." Takuya's voice said out of the darkness of the room. 

~*~*~

  "Jenn?" the girl asked. Kouichi grinned and looked away. "She's this girl I know… she's really nice… and she looks just like you." Kouichi looked back at the girl's face. It did indeed look like the Jenn's face. "Hmm… I don't know whom you're talking about… where do you live?" she asked. "Oh… my brother's house is near by… I came from there just now. What's your name?" Kouichi asked. "Rebecca" she replied, flipping her hair casually. "Ah, nice to meet you. My name is Kouichi." He said, introducing himself.

"Hmm…" 

"What?" Kouichi asked. " It's just that… when I passed by that house, there was someone trying to get in, but some guy wouldn't let him." Rebecca said, nodding over to Kouji's house. "What did he look like?" Kouichi asked, wondering who would try to harm his brother. "Well, the one trying to get in the house had short brownish red hair while the other had long dark black hair." she explained. "Oh…" was all Kouichi could say.

"I have to go…" he announced and ran to Kouji's house.

~*~*~

"Hope you enjoyed that, bitch." Takuya said after he pulled out of Kouji. Takuya then got up, put his clothes on and headed out of the room. 

"Oh…SHIT!" he yelled and sped out the back door.

Kouji laid there for a moment before pulling a blanket over himself, feeling insecure. Then he did the thing he least thought to do, cry.

"Stupid Takuya… stupid Takuya…" he mumbled before turning over and crying his eyes out in his pillow.

"Kouji…?" 

_'Kouichi? He's back?'_

Kouichi came over and sat on Kouji's bed, stroking his hair before lying down beside him.

"What's wrong? Did Takuya do something to you?" he asked, pulling Kouji's face to look at him.

Kouji nodded and looked away. "Do you want to tell me what he did?" Kouji nodded again.

"Takuya… he told m-me that if I tell anyone this, it's my demise." 

"Go on, he won't have to know." Kouichi urged. He sighed.

"He said that if anyone got close to me, he'd kill them."

"Is that why you broke up with me?" 

Kouji nodded.

"Oh Kouji…" Kouichi smiled and hugged his brother. "Takuya's not going to harm me or you, got that? I'll make sure of that." he reassured Kouji.

"He raped me… twice."

Those words hit Kouichi like a bullet.

~*~*~

Author: Well, cliffy. Sorry for not updating, but… ACK mom's almost done LOTR1!!!!!

Ja!


	10. A Start

My God, Jessie James! It's an update!

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I had quite a year, a lot of emotional stuff to get through. Also, someone I knew just died and that threw me for a loop.

So this chapter is dedicated to him… just because.

**Warnings: **None for right now, just yaoi and such.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, Bandai does and I don't own Kouji or Kouichi. Only I do own Jenn and Rebecca.

--#--

"Kouji, hun, what do you mean?," Kouichi urged his boyfriend to answer. Kouji looked up from his brother's chest and into the similar azure eyes.

"Takuya…he ra…raped….me," Kouji tried to answer, shaking slightly out of fright and cold. Kouichi sighed and held the terror-ridden boy closer to him.

"I'm gonna call the police, okay love?" he whispered softly into Kouji's ear. Kouji nodded and watched Kouichi move away from him, intent on getting the phone.

--

"Hello, police?"

_"Yes, what is your emergency?"_

"Well… my boyfriend got raped…" Kouichi let out the air in his lungs that he hadn't known he had been holding.

There was a pause on the other side.

_"Do you know who raped him?"_

"It was-" Kouichi stopped when he heard Kouji come out of his room. He turned to him. "Kouji, the police want to know who… did this… do you want me to tell them?"

Kouji looked at Kouichi, unsure. "Will it help…will this… will he…st-stop?" he asked. Kouichi nodded, almost unsure of telling him this.

"Ok, tell him."

Kouichi went back to the phone. "Mister?"

_"Yes? Can you tell me who raped your boyfriend?"_

"It… it was Takuya Kanbara."

--

A half an hour after Kouichi had made the call, the police arrived at his house to take him and Kouji to the hospital just to make sure Kouji didn't contract anything.

"Kouichi?"

Kouichi looked over at his boyfriend, gasping in surprise seeing that Kouji had been crying. He shifted over to the other side of the car seats to make sure everything was alright.

"Kouji…? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Kouji shook his head. "Never mind, forget it."

"…Why are you crying?"

Kouji shrugged. He didn't really want to talk to anyone about what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Okay."

--#--

A bit of a short chapter, I'm sorry about that. However, it's an update…

Thanks to all who supported me and this story, thanks reviewers and thanks anyone who reads this…

Bye till later!


End file.
